A number of aquatic articles are available for swimming and other water activities. For example, there are snorkels, face masks, fins and goggles, to name a few. There are also wet suits, swimming suits and other articles of clothing that are used by swimmers and divers alike. A number of aquatic articles have been developed to help swimmers develop or maintain proper swimming techniques.
One of the most important swimming techniques for swimming competitively is the swimmer's kicking technique. Swimmers often practice their kicking technique with a kickboard. In use, a swimmer rests an upper portion of his or her body or arms on a top surface of the kickboard and swims laps in a pool without using his or her arms.